1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn signal control device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a turn signal control device for a vehicle comprising: a flasher unit for repeatedly performing connection and disconnection in response to input of a setting signal, and maintaining a disconnected state in response to input of a cancel signal; a left-turn indicating means and a right-turn indicating means which are activated by electricity supply thereto to indicate a left-turned state and a right-turned state, respectively; a turn signal switch means including: a switch operating element swingable between a neutral position, and a left-turn indicating position and a right-turn indicating position which are provided on opposite sides of the neutral position; a winker switch for connecting the left-turn indicating means or the right-turn indicating means to the flasher unit in response to swing of the switch operating element from the neutral position to the left-turn or right-turn indicating position; and a set switch for changing switching modes in response to the swing of the switch operating means from the neutral position to the left-turn or right-turn indicating position; and a control unit which inputs the cancel signal to the flasher unit in response to establishment of a predetermined automatic canceling condition, and which inputs the setting signal to the flasher unit in response to change of the switching modes of the set switch corresponding to the swing of the switch operating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a turn signal control device for a vehicle is already known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-4601. In this turn signal control device, in order to provide a winker-canceled state by a manual operation after swing of a switch operating element to a left-turn indication position or a right-turn indicating position, a switch for changing switching modes in response to push-in of the switch operating element is provided in a turn signal switch means.
The above conventional device requires a switch for providing the winker-canceled state by the manual operation is required in addition to a set switch, and also an electric circuit for manual canceling. However, in order to further improve the reliability, it is desirable to simplify the electric circuit.